Darkness
The Darkness, and its host the Dark One, is a magical entity featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It débuts in the first episode of the first season. History At some time after this, Merlin creates a special hat, capable of absorbing and accumulating magic. The hat is protected by the Apprentice from each person that takes on the Dark One's powers. Every Dark One tries to steal the hat, but none of them succeed. Vortigan, a Dark One, destroys Merlin's true love. Merlin confronts Vortigan, planning to kill him, but Vortigan turns the tables on him and transforms Merlin into a tree. One day, the latest Dark One, Zoso, arrives in an attempt to open the guarded Sorcerer's Hat, only to be blasted away by the artifact's magic. Once the Apprentice informs the Dark One why his mission will never succeed, a beaten Zoso teleports away. Decades later, while Zoso is still the Dark One, the kingdom resorts to using children as soldiers in another Ogre Wars. Rumplestiltskin fears for the possibility of losing his child and flees away with him. But they are approached by a mysterious old man, who steers him towards stealing a magical dagger which can control the Dark One. Rumplestiltskin decides to steal the dagger from the Duke of the Frontlands, with the hopes of protecting Baelfire and turning the Dark One into a force for good. Once alone, Rumplestiltskin summons the Dark One and he stabs the entity with the dagger in a fit of blind rage. But he discovers the Dark One is the old man who told him about the dagger. Then Rumplestiltskin's own name replaces Zoso's on the dagger, and he gains the powers of the Dark One. }} To stop this from happening, the Apprentice absorbs the Darkness out of his heart and into the hat. However, the Darkness breaks free and attacks him. Emma repels it with a blast of light magic and the Darkness flees into town, but before she can follow, the Apprentice tells her about the Sorcerer's past dealings with the Darkness and how the Dark One was born from it. On the streets, Emma and her parents join Regina and Robin Hood as they look for the Darkness, which has seemingly vanished. However, when the Darkness tries infiltrating Regina and removing the light from her, Emma uses the dagger to bind it to her soul and become the new Dark One. She then vanishes into thin air while the dagger drops to the ground, revealing her name is now on it. }} }} Known Dark Ones *Nimue †''' (First Dark One) *Many hosts *Gorgon the Invincible '''* *Zoso † *Rumplestiltskin / Mr. Gold (Darkness removed) *'Emma Swan' (known as the Dark Swan) Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *True love's kiss will not break a Dark One's curse if the Dark One likes the power and does not want to give it up.https://twitter.com/AndrewChambliss/status/650845303487131648 When the afflicted wants it, it is no longer a curse. *Dark Ones don't need sleep as the power of the Darkness keeps them energized. Dark Ones such as Rumplestiltskin and Emma Swan developed hobbies to pass the time instead; Rumplestiltskin spun straw into gold and Emma made dreamcatchers. *The waterfall in the pocket dimension inside the Vault of the Dark One is liquid darkness.File:504IWasWondering.png *All Dark Ones find it irresistible to make deals. Appearances *Dark One Rumplestiltskin appears in Henry's storybook in "Dreamcatcher".File:505RumplestiltskinStorybook.png File:505BelleRumpleStorybook.png References Category:Creatures Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters